Sonic Origins
by SonicFan23
Summary: The origins of Sir Sonic Maurice Nadler-Windsoar, the Hero of Mobius. Rated T for caution.
1. Prologue

Agent Jules Nadler and his fianceé, Bernadette Needels, gathered their gear as they prepared to search for survivors from Robotnik's latest assault on small place called Christmas Island.

Jules' P.O.V.

"I hope there are still some people left," Bernadette said, adjusting her goggles.

"Me too Bernie," I replied.

After a couple of minutes, the helicopter landed in a field located about half of a mile from Christmas Village. Bernadette I made our way to the mayor's mansion, where we believe that Mayor Fink sent out a distress signal.

As we made our way past several destroyed homes, Bernadette grabbed my arms, holding me close so that we were as close as possible.

When we arrived at the mansion, the condition of it was unimaginable; the building was nearly flattened.

"What was that?" Bernadette asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I thought I heard something."

"What."

"A whimper."

Bernadette's P.O.V.

I then rushed to where I thought I heard the whimpering, only to be met by an elderly chipmunk who was clutching a blue bundle to her chest.

"Jules!" I yelled, "Over here."

"Ma'am, are you okay?" then asked her, trying to sit her up.

"I'm fine," she stuttered, "just make sure he is okay."

"Who?"

"My godson," the chipmunk replied, slowly releasing her arms from her chest, allowing Bernadette to see a cobalt hoglet sleeping in her arms.

"JULES! Where are you?" I yelled again, picking up the child in my arms.

"Thank you," the elderly woman replied, "I know your wondering, his name is Maurice Ogilivie" she replied as she took her final breath, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Bernie, what is it?" Jules asked, rushing over to me.

"He is the only survivor," I muttered, allowing the orphaned hedgehog to nuzzle into my arms.

"What?" Jules questioned.

"This child is the only survivor," I said, "I want to protect him."

A Few Years Later

Author's P.O.V.

Maurice Nadler zipped across the living room. His mother and a friend of hers drank some coffee and chatted away with each other.

"Mrs. Rosemary," the hoglet began, "when will your baby be born?" He asked, pointing at the cocoa-colored fox's stomach.

"Maurice, what did I say about pointing?" Bernadette said.

"Sorry momma," Maurice said, "I just want to know when I can get a new friend."

"Now, now, sonny boy, you need to allow that child to take its natural course," a husky hedgehog said, walking through this door with a large box in his arms.

"Uncle Chuck," Maurice yelled, rushing over to him.

"Happy belated birthday, my boy." Chuck exclaimed as he gave his nephew a hug and a large box.

"What's that?" Maurice said, eyeing the box next to him.

"Your birthday gift," Chuck smiled, "did you think I forgot?"

"Of course not."

"Good, now open it."

As Maurice opened his present, he was struck with a Chao egg.

"What's this?" The hoglet asked.

"A Chao egg." Chuck answered.

"Is that one of those floating pets?"

"Yes dear," Bernadette replied, "your uncle got you a Sonic Chao."

"What color is that?"

"A blue chao that looks like you."

"Cool."

The gift-giving session ended with a knock on the door.

"King Max," Bernadette said, "what a surprise."

"Evening Mrs. Nadler, Mrs. Prower, Mr. Nadler, and young Mr. Nadler," the king said, "I was hoping that my children could stay here for a few nights while my wife and I are at a conference in Downunda?"

"Of course your majesty, it would be a pleasure for Maurice to make some friends," Bernadette said, allowing the young royalty into the house.

"Hi there," the young squirrel said, letting a hand out to shake the young hedgehog's hand, "My name is Prince Elias Maximillian Acorn, and this is my sister, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. What's your name?"

"My name is Maurice Ogilvie Nadler," Maurice said, shaking the squirrel's hand, "this is my mom, and this is my uncle."

"And that is Mrs. Rosemary," Maurice said, "she is a friend of my mom's."

"Is that a Chao egg?" Sally asked, pointing at the egg.

"Yes it is, my dear," Chuck said, "it is a gift for my nephew for his birthday."

"What type of chao is it?" Elias asked.

"It is a Sonic Chao." Bernadette said.

"Cool," Elias said.

"C'mon kiddos, I know something that we can do for a while." Chuck said, leading the prince and princess to a guest bedroom.

"Mama," Maurice said, "when will Daddy be home?"

"I don't know dear," Bernadette replied, "he and Mr. Amadeus should be back soon."

Meanwhile is the Mobian Jungle

Amadeus Prower made his way through the vents of Robotnik's base. 'I have to get back to my rose,' he thought, as he pressed his ears to head to block out the noises of his partner being roboticized.


	2. Chapter I - Meeting Myriad

Author's P.O.V.

Three months have passed since Jules was roboticized, and his wife was starting to worry.

"Charles," she began, "do you know when Jules will be back? Maurice is getting upset."

"I'll tell you what I know after the little one goes to bed," Charles said under his breath, "he shouldn't here this."

"Mama!" Maurice yelled as he rushed into the house, "Mrs. Rosemary just said her water broke."

"Oh dear," Bernadette said, rushing out the door, helping her friend.

"Charles!" She yelled, "Go get Dr. Quack."

"Sonny boy," Chuck said, "I want you to go and play with the other children, okay?"

"Okay," Maurice said, "Uncle Chuck, what's going on?"

"Mrs. Rosemary is going to have her baby."

"Oh, where do you want me to go?"

"Over to Ms. Rosie's house, that's were most of the other children go."

\--

As Maurice made his way over to the woodchuck's house, he noticed a young wolf-like Mobian sitting by himself along the side of the road.

"Hi there," Maurice said with joy.

"Hello," muttered the white creature.

"Are you okay, you seem a little upset," Maurice asked.

"No, my parents kicked me out, and told me to come back when I make something of myself."

"That's terrible."

"I know, but what am I to do?"

"You can come and play with me, I'm on my way to Ms. Rosie's house to play with other village children."

"Thanks, uh..."

"Maurice, my name is Maurice Nadler. I am a hedgehog."

"I'm Myriad, Myriad Jackle. I am a jackal."

Amadeus woke up chained to an odd looking machine, barely being able to see out of his one eye. He was wondering how he got in the situation when a large, round man entered the room.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here, Commander Amadeus Arthur Prower," the figure chuckled.

"Where am I? Robotnik, what did you do to Jules?" Amadeus spat.

"Oh don't worry," Robotnik sneered, "you'll join your friend soon."

Robotnik then pressed a button and a machine started to surround the fox, encasing him.

"Oh, and by the way, happy father's day," Robotnik said, walking away fromthe now robotic fox.

\--

Maurice and Myriad both ran over to Maurice's home after a fun filled day.

"My mommy will let you stay if you wanted to," Maurice said, "I got a Chao egg that is ready to hatch."

"A Chao," Myriad questioned, "what's that?"

"C'mon, I'll show ya."

The two then ran faster towards Maurice's house, then Maurice all of a sudden ran so fast, he broke the sound barrier.

"Whoa," Maurice said in surprise, stopping several meters later.

"Maurice!" Myriad yelled, "how did you go so fast?"

"I don't know, maybe my uncle will know."

The two friends then hurried over to the Nadler home, Maurice yelled out to his uncle.

"Uncle Chuck, can you help us?"

"Sonny boy, who's your new friend?" Chuck asked.

"My name is Myriad, I'm a jackal," Myriad said.

"Okay boys, what's your problem?"

"We were running over from Ms. Rosie's house, and I ran so fast, and there was a loud boom." Maurice began.

"What, you broke the sound barrier!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Am I going to be okay?" Maurice asked.

"You'll be fine," Chuck began, "you just need to control it."

"Does that mean that Maurice will have to go away?" Myriad asked.

"We would never let that happen," Chuck said.

"C'mon Sonic," Myriad said, "let's go see you Chao."

"What did you call me?" Maurice asked.

"Sonic, because you created a sonic boom."

"Okay!" Sonic said, running to his room, "c'mon, I'll show you my egg."

A couple of hours later, Sonic's chao hatched.

"Whoa Sonic, it looks just like you." Myriad said, eyeing the Chao.

"I know, so what should we call him?" Sonic asked.

"How 'bout Speedy."

"That's great."

"Okay Maurice, time for bed," Chuck said, "and Myriad, you should start heading home."

"But Uncle Chuck, he can't go home," Sonic said, "his dad kicked him out."

"Yeah, and Sonic said I could stay for a while," Myriad said.

"I see," Chuck said, "I guess you could stay here tonight, Bernadette wouldn't mind."

"Yay," the two friends yelled, happily running towards Sonic's room for their sleepover.

"Maurice!" Chuck yelled, "your mother won't be home until late tonight, as she is helping Mrs. Rosmary have her baby."

"Okay Uncle Chuck," Sonic yelled.


End file.
